Obsessions
by ebonymei29
Summary: Summary: Soul and Maka is officially going out but nothing has much change in their relationship especially Maka's obsession in reading books. Note: Hi guys I'm new here and this is my first story hope you like it and sorry if there are grammatical errors, English is really not my first language but i do hope you enjoy it (I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters)


"**Obsessions"**

Saturday Afternoons were usually a time for couples to go out on dates and spend the rest of the day in each other's arms, but it was entirely different in the case of newly coupled Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn. Their usual Saturday afternoons were spent separately in their shared apartment. In Maka's case Saturday afternoons are meant for reading while Soul prefers watching TV or sleeping.

It has been a month since their "actual confessions" and so called dating period started but their relationship hasn't flourished much. The only thing that has change is that they are now officially a couple everyone from Death City know of (Thanks to the blabbermouth Black Star). Truth to be told their confessions simply ended with an exchange of " I Like You" phases and such, since they are too embarrassed (and inexperienced) with things connected with love. They must also detain their reputation as the strongest pair in Shibusen Academy, with Maka as the genius meister and Soul as the coolest Death Scythe. They do go out for movies and dinner but having sweet talks and showing intimate gestures in the public eye weren't really their thing. Well, they do hold hands once in awhile to match their wavelengths and boost up their abilities especially in dealing with strong enemies and they still do fight over small thing then reconcile after an hour or day (wellll,,,,, depending on Maka's mood).

One morning Soul decided to step up and be a little intimate with Maka. So he invited her to an amusement park for a date but she immediately decline because of her "reading schedules". "_It's too hot today and besides I need to finish this book by today, maybe next time_" she said. Soul tried again and again and tried to be a little more sweet and tell her he cares for her but his effort s weren't making much of a difference since Maka is still mentally focused on her book. Soul is deeply frustrated by now not just because Maka chooses to read rather than to spend some time with him but also the fact that all of his plans for the day are ruined.

So Soul out of his frustrations sat beside her and watch her fully focused on reading. [Well, staring at her wouldn't make much difference isn't it?] he thought. Soul who sighs heavily in defeat [guess I have no other choice than that] he mentally said to himself as he then harshly get the book Maka is currently reading out of her sight. _"SOOOUUULLL_!" cried Maka "_I'm still reading that book it give it back_!" demanded Maka while reaching out to get her book from Soul. _"NO"_ exclaimed Soul "_You've been reading this book all day and I've never had a chance to spend some time with you because of it_" he said which shock Maka. She had never seen Soul this frustrated to get her full attention. Seeing his meister's shock face Soul sighs and lean closer to his meister [There's no turning back now] he thought to himself as he hold Maka's shaking hands "_What I'm trying to say is that you've been too obsessed with this books for too long,… why not try being obsessed with me it might be better"_ Soul said smiling victoriously while starring at Maka who is blushing furiously at his statement.

Never had Maka expected to hear Soul say those words to her so she look away from him as if trying to conceal her blushing face. The truth is, she also want to spend time with him but she is much too embarrassed to admit it. She notice Soul's actions towards her but she keep on avoiding it. Knowing her past involving her mom and dad she knows what kind of pain she will experience if Soul ever betrayed her. Traumatized with dishonesty and betrayals she committed herself to never deeply love someone, but Soul is pretty much different from others. He never left her side even with all the failures, fights and challenges they had faced as partner. He accepted her completely for who she is and stayed committed to her amidst of all the partnership requests he receive each day.

Maka realized her mistake, she should have been brave and more open towards her feeling to Soul. If she had realized these sooner things might be better, but it's too late to sulk at those things, she should also take the same step Soul has made and make him feel he is important to her. She looks down, resting her head in his shoulder and whispered the words _"I'm sorry" _as tears slowly drop from her eyes. He hold her hand and cup her face with the other slowly tilting it upwards to look at her face full with affection. He wipe her tears and smiled at her while looking deeply in her eyes. Maka who is not used in this kind of eye contact blush once again as she meet his crimson red eyes, she smiled at him back and touch his hand that was cupping her cheeks. Soul slowly pushes her closer to him and leans in a little bit closer, forehead pressing and feeling each other breaths as he lean down to kiss her. Maka's mind totally blocked out but she slowly closed her eyes and started to kiss him back. They broke the kiss after a few seconds and stare at each other for a moment. The kiss was short but sweet at the same time and they will surely remember it for a lifetime. Maka was in tears as Soul hug her and whisper the words "_I love you_" and lovingly kiss her forehead. Maka who was still in tears hug him back and replied _"I love you too, I'm sorry for not paying much attention to you",_ **"**_Its okay_" answered Soul _"I know how much of a bookworm you are, but please try to lessen those reading hours and spend some time for me once in awhile. It's so not cool watching television for the whole day"._ Maka giggled at his words _"Okay… I'm gonna make it up to you somehow … Wanna go out for dinner?"_ Asked Maka as she broke the hug _"Cool but I have already planned this night out so you better get ready_" Soul replied _"hmmm okay_" Maka said as she quickly kiss Soul cheek and run to her room. Realizing what just happened Soul blushed a little and smiled as he enter his room to get ready for a wonderful night.


End file.
